1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings of the kind comprising a body member with a bore having an axially tapered portion co-operating with arms of a collet extending into said portion of the bore, the tapered portion being such that axially outward movement of the collet arms engaging the tapered portion causes the collet arms to be pressed inwardly for gripping a tube in the bore.
2. Prior Art
Tube couplings of the kind described above are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,883 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,023.